1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system used to treat an organism, a treatment method, a trocar that is used in this treatment, and a calibration method.
2. Description of Related Art
When performing a medical practice (including observation and treatment—the same applies below) on a human internal organ or the like, a treatment method is known in which, instead of making a large incision in the abdominal wall, a plurality of apertures are opened in the abdominal wall and a surgical procedure is then performed by inserting treatment tools such as an endoscope and forceps individually into each of the apertures. In this treatment method, because only small apertures need to be opened, this method has the advantages that there is little invasiveness and the recovery of the patient is rapid.
While treatment is being performed, the field of view of the operator is secured by images obtained from the endoscope. However, because the hands of the operator are occupied with operating the treatment tools, tasks such as moving the field of view of the endoscope and adjusting the focus and zoom thereof, are performed by an assistant known as a scopist. Because of this, the assistant must operate the endoscope without obstructing the work of the operator and also ensure the field of view of the operator inside the body cavity.
Here, a structure has also been developed in which, instead of an assistant operating the endoscope, the endoscope is able to move automatically. The control unit for the endoscope controls movements of the endoscope such that the endoscope constantly tracks marks that are provided at the distal end of a treatment tool. The position of the marks is calculated using image processing after setting the color of the marks as an object color for extraction. The endoscope then causes the position of the CCD to move such that the marks on the treatment tool are always in the center of a rectangular range that forms the image range.